


VIP

by sciencefictioness



Series: Thrice Shy [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camboy Genji, Camboy Jesse, Exhibitionism, Feelings, M/M, Musician Lúcio, Pining, Sugar Daddy Lúcio, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: All he needs to do is click a button; one tap, and everything’s done.  His body doesn’t want to cooperate, finger hesitating over the screen of his tablet.Once he does it, he can’t take it back.Lúcio breathes in deep, and lets his head fall against his pillows; it’s been six months since everything changed between him and Jesse and Genji.It should be easier than this, but his stomach is twisting like it hasn’t in years.  Like before his first big show, when he stood backstage for a moment made impossibly long in his memories— watched the lights pulsing, listened to the audience calling his name.  So many voices, all screaming for him.They make him feel like that all over again, just the two of them.  Like everything is different, and forward is so much better than what’s behind him.Like he just needs to take one step, and grab it.It hasn’t even been a year.  He hasn’t even met them in person yet, but they are in his thoughts, always.  Music, and home, and Genji, and Jesse.





	VIP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShanBlackRX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanBlackRX/gifts).



> Yo thanks to Shan for commissioning me, hope you enjoy!

All he needs to do is click a button; one tap, and everything’s done.  His body doesn’t want to cooperate, finger hesitating over the screen of his tablet.

 

Once he does it, he can’t take it back.

 

Lúcio breathes in deep, and lets his head fall against his pillows; it’s been six months since everything changed between him and Jesse and Genji.  

 

It should be easier than this, but his stomach is twisting like it hasn’t in years.  Like before his first big show, when he stood backstage for a moment made impossibly long in his memories— watched the lights pulsing, listened to the audience calling his name.  So many voices, all screaming for him.

 

They make him feel like that all over again, just the two of them.  Like everything is different, and forward is so much better than what’s behind him.  

 

Like he just needs to take one step, and grab it.

 

It hasn’t even been a year.  He hasn’t even met them in person yet, but they are in his thoughts, always.  Music, and home, and Genji, and Jesse.

 

Lúcio rubs a hand over his face, and shouts briefly into his palm before letting it drop.  

 

Six months since he made the best mistake of his life and accidentally revealed himself; things have been great, but they haven’t always been easy.  There have been arguments with his agent— staring contests, raised voices, ultimatums. Olivia isn’t happy with the way things turned out, but she backed down eventually.

 

This is Lúcio’s personal life, and he’s not gonna let her tell him how to live it.

 

There are non-disclosure agreements, and a contract Lúcio isn’t excited about.  Olivia flies up to the states to meet with Jesse and Genji personally even as Lúcio tells her it’s not necessary, they aren’t going to do anything shitty to him, _please Olivia, I haven’t even met them yet, this isn’t fair!_

 

Olivia can make even industry veterans cower.  He can only imagine what Jesse and Genji will think of her.

 

Lúcio would rather let them carry on living their lives as they please, but Olivia wants them to stop camming.  Assures them if either they or Lúcio decide to end their arrangement that they’ll be compensated incredibly well until they can recover any potential lost wages and reestablish their audience, and when Lúcio looks at the numbers after she returns, he feels a little sick.  An absurd amount of money, life insurance policies, allowances for vehicles and housing.

 

Lúcio doesn’t care about money, gives more of it away than he keeps, but they’d make out a lot better financially just breaking things off with him— what he’s paying them now is nothing compared to what they’d get if he decided to cut ties with them, which is exactly what Olivia intended.

 

_If they’re in it for the money, then I will give them money just to go away.  If all it takes to buy them off is a few zeroes they aren’t worth the risk, Lúcio._

 

_It’s my job to keep you safe._

 

He can’t make himself say what he’s thinking— that they aren’t dating, that it isn’t a relationship.  That he doesn’t even know what he is to them, really; a paycheck. A curiosity.

 

Something more.

 

Lúcio isn’t their boyfriend, he’s their client, and Olivia has offered them what amounts to seven figures and a benefits package if they decide to cut professional ties.  She comes back from the states, and Lúcio waits for a phone call from an unknown number, a voicemail, a text message.

 

 _Sorry, sweetheart, but we can’t do this anymore,_ except it never materializes.

 

Their channel on the cam site comes down, along with all the related social media accounts.  It’s fast enough and thorough enough to be frightening— the videos he’d downloaded from the site onto his computer are gone, too, vanished without a trace, though nothing that Jesse and Genji have sent him directly is missing.  Lúcio knows better than to ask her about it.

 

Lúcio gets one text on the subject, _your agent is something else, ain’t she?_

 

It has to be Jesse.  

 

Lúcio is inclined to agree.

 

Then Genji calls him— _calls him directly,_ his voice in Lúcio’s ear.  Lúcio makes the stupidest face into the palm of his hand.  Can’t stop smiling.

 

He starts paying them even more money.  Anyone who has to deal with Olivia in a professional capacity definitely deserves it.

 

After that there are no more degrees of separation between them.  No more talking once a week, planning around his schedule for the next session with no contact in between.  

 

Lúcio starts getting idle, pointless messages from them both.  Genji wants to know about his shows, and the cities he’s visiting, and the bands he sometimes tours alongside.   _Send me pictures of your tour bus, I wanna see what it’s like inside, what’s the view like from your hotel today?_

 

Jesse wants to know if he’s sleeping enough, and if he’s eating right.  Worries over how close together his performances are, and how hard he pushes himself, and _you ain’t gotta answer every time Genji calls, don’t let him keep you from resting, darlin’._

 

Lúcio can’t imagine seeing them calling, and not picking up.  

 

They still put on shows for him, except they aren’t really shows.  It’s just the two of them, but without Genji’s deliberately sultry voice or exaggerated bedroom eyes.

 

Genji is still sultry, still beautiful, but it’s not a part he’s playing anymore.  This is him and Jesse in their home together, letting Lúcio in to see.

 

Lúcio gives them suggestions— or they _pry_ suggestions out of him— but it feels so much different now, like something that can’t be bought.

 

He’s starting a US tour soon.  There will be an announcement the next day, and tickets will go on sale, but Lúcio already has a pair of digital passes pulled up on his tablet.  They’re for the show closest to Jesse and Genji. The best seats in the house, plus a pair of backstage passes, along with access to fan meet and greet just before the show.  Genji has always talked about seeing Lúcio in concert, but this is more than that.

 

This is getting to meet them in person.  Shake their hands, maybe give them a hug.  Part of Lúcio just wants to ask them on a date— take them to dinner, or to a club where they won’t be bothered.  Genji can dance, Lúcio has _seen,_ and Jesse isn’t too shabby either.  It would be dizzying to move with them, all pressed in close, breathing the same air and touching each other.

 

Lúcio doesn’t know where the line is, though, and doesn’t want to cross it.  Tickets to his show are just another thing he can give them. Transactional, like so many of the things between them have been.

 

Asking them out on a date is more personal, and Lúcio doesn’t know if they’re there yet.  

 

Doesn’t know if they’ll ever be.  Doesn’t know what Jesse and Genji want from him, or what he’s allowed to ask for in return.  

 

He can do this, though.  He can give them things. He’s allowed.

 

Lúcio takes another deep breath, steels himself, and clicks send.  

 

Genji and Jesse are asleep thousands of miles away, tucked into one another in bed.  He knows so much about them, but not how they feel, how they smell. How they sound in person without all the distance between them.  It will be hours before they notice the emails, depending on when they wake up.

 

Lúcio has a feeling they’ll let him know.

 

-

 

His phone is silenced.  There are no vibrations to wake him.

 

He’s home in his own bed, and it has him sleeping far later than usual.  When he finally rubs at his eyes and drags himself upright, it’s afternoon.  The light on his phone is flashing red, red, red; the tour announcement would have gone out by now, so there are a lot of messages.  People congratulating him, social media alerts, new interview requests.

 

All of that can wait.

 

Lúcio opens his group message with Jesse and Genji.  There are only a few new texts, but they say enough.

 

Genji: LÚCIO

Genji: LÚCIO WHAT THE FUCK!!!!

 

There is a stream of emojis after that, little green hearts and music notes and speakers and frogs.  A handful of reaction pics, all shock and surprise. Then-

 

Jesse:  you done it now

Jesse: i think you broke him, babydoll

 

There are no more messages, but his missed calls are nothing but Genji’s name over and over, with a couple from Olivia here and there.  He’s two hours ahead of them, but the sun had been threatening to rise by the time Lúcio laid down the previous night, and it’s no surprise they’re up before him.

 

That twisty feeling is back in his guts again, cheeks flushing and heart beating too fast for a moment.

 

He taps at one of Genji’s missed calls and lifts the phone to his ear, hand fisted in the blankets.

 

Then Genji answers, and it’s loud enough that Lúcio has to pull the phone away from his ear.

 

“LÚCIO!  Oh my god, why didn’t you _tell us,_ I can’t believe you’re COMING HERE!”  

 

Lúcio is glad he’s all alone, with no one to see his expression, anxious and uncertain.  He shrugs, and scratches at his hair.

 

“Wanted it to be a surprise,” he says, laying his palm over the curve of his shoulder, rubbing at the tension there.  “Did you like it?”

 

“Did we _like it?_ Of course we LIKED IT!  This—” Genji pauses, hesitates.  Starts again softer, voice low and tentative.  “This means we get to see you, right? Get to meet you in person?”

 

Lúcio’s quieter too, when he answers.  Like if he’s too loud Genji might spook.

 

“Yeah if- if that’s something you guys want, I’d...  I’d like that. A lot.”

 

Genji makes a noise, but it cuts off quickly, followed by a quick shout.

 

“AAH, I’m so fucking excited.  I can’t wait.”

 

Lúcio curls in on himself, a tries to fight down the surge of joy that wants to arc through him.

 

“And uh… Jesse, too?”

 

“Right here, babydoll, you’re on speaker.  And getting to lay eyes on you in person? See you do your thing?  Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

Lúcio lays back on his bed, and throws an arm over his face, breath all shaky as he inhales, holds it, one, two three.

 

Lets it out slow, smiling wide.

 

“Me neither,” he says, and then the three of them start making plans.  Four months feels like a very long time, suddenly.

 

Lúcio closes his eyes.

 

-

 

Fan events are always held before the shows.  

 

Lúcio is ragged afterwards, sweaty and exhausted and in desperate need of quiet, at least for a little while.  Definitely not in the right state of mind to sign autographs for an hour, or pretend he isn’t wiped. They don’t hold them before every show— sometimes the schedule or the venue doesn’t give them the chance— but Lúcio made sure there would be one today.  The crowd is already waiting on him, just on the other side of the door. Not a big group; Lúcio does enough signings that he doesn’t feel guilty about keeping some of them small.

 

He wouldn’t usually be nervous about such a quick event, but his palms are damp, and his hands are shaky.

 

Genji and Jesse are there, lingering in the back of the crowd.  He knows even without opening the door.

 

They’ve been sending him pictures all day— of the hotel room he rented for them, the swanky restaurant he booked them a reservation at, the pile of tour merchandise he had left in their room.  He felt stupid giving them shirts and hats and keychains with his name and logos on them, but Genji had _asked,_ and Lúcio couldn’t say no.

 

They sent him a picture of the mob waiting for him; a selfie of the two of them grinning in the event hall, his banner hanging in the background amidst a cluster of fans dressed in shades of green.  Genji is winking with his tongue sticking out; the ball on his tongue ring is a little green frog. Jesse’s eyes shine with amusement, head tilted against Genji’s, hair in his face. They’re beautiful together.

 

They’re waiting on him, too.

 

Lúcio shakes himself all over, jumping up and down a couple of times before opening the door into the hall with a smile on his face.

 

“Hey everybody!”  

 

It’s loud enough to have the whole room looking up at him and erupting in cheers.  Cameras flash, and people yell his name. He settles in at the table, a stack of glossy eight-by-ten pictures of him on his left, a pile of different colored markers on his right.  The first of his fans are ushered towards the table, and he grins and makes small talk as he reads over the autograph requests they’ve filled out.

 

Lúcio can’t help but look through the crowd, trying to catch sight of Jesse and Genji, but everyone is packed tightly in front of his table and he can’t see through them just yet.  He keeps glancing up, distracted, but it doesn’t matter.

 

Lúcio could do this in his sleep.

 

By the time he notices Jesse and Genji holding up the very end of the line, there are only around twenty people left.  He sees Jesse’s hat, first, towering over most of the crowd. A flash of green hair in a familiar shade, some chattering in Japanese.  Lúcio doesn’t know what he’s saying, but Jesse evidently understands, even if he answers in English.

 

Lúcio’s stomach flips, heart up in his throat for a second before easing back where it belongs.  He picks up his bottle of water and drains half of it in one go.

 

Lúcio keeps his eyes very deliberately on the pictures he’s signing, and the fans in front of him, because otherwise he’s going to end up staring.  They aren’t offering official photos this time, but he doesn’t mind taking a moment and grinning at someone’s phone with an arm tossed around them. The event handlers are ushering people out after he finishes with their autographs and lets them take selfies.  

 

Then suddenly it’s just him, staring up at Jesse and Genji, a ridiculous smile breaking out across his face.  Genji’s biting his bottom lip through a smirk, pink high on his cheeks and brows raised. Jesse’s smiling too, less manic than Genji’s but no less pleased.

 

“Are these your boys?”

 

It’s Rein, one of Lúcio’s bodyguards. He doesn’t sound happy.

 

Lúcio had given his security a heads up before the event, briefing them on who Jesse and Genji are so they don’t end up trying to protect him from people he’d rather have close.

 

Not to mention that, besides Reinhardt, he’s not… entirely sure the others could handle either one of them.  Jesse is ex-military— black-ops at that, tours full of things he can’t even talk about— and Genji is ex-yakuza.   _Nasty_ yakuza, if all his scars and stories are anything to go by.

 

Both of them are definitely more than capable of taking care of themselves, and all but one of Lúcio’s bodyguards, too.  It’s written all over the way they carry themselves; they’re the most dangerous thing in any room, and they know it.

 

It should worry Lúcio, maybe, but it really doesn’t.

 

Not with Genji looking at him with his eyes bright, blushing and excited and leaning into Jesse, who’s running gentle fingers through his hair.

 

They are his boys.  In reach, finally, after what feels like forever.

 

“Yup, that’s them.  You guys wanna gimmie a sec here?”  Reinhardt looks Jesse and Genji up and down, then glances back at Lúcio skeptically.  Lúcio can tell he doesn’t like the idea of leaving him alone with people he obviously views as a threat, but Lúcio just nods, standing and patting him on the shoulder.  “It’s fine, I promise! I’ll just be a minute.”

 

Rein flexes his jaw, but  then gives Lúcio a single nod and inclines his head towards the door that leads back into the staging area.  The rest of his security team follows as he heads through it, and then the room is empty, save a couple of event hall staff cleaning up here and there who are paying them no attention.

 

Lúcio comes around the table to stand in front of Jesse and Genji, a weird sense of vertigo assailing him.  

 

They aren’t on his computer screen.  They’re not on his phone display, or his tablet, voices pouring through a bluetooth speaker in his kitchen or his living room as he putters around his house.  They’re right here in front of him, Genji shifting his weight from one foot to the other like he doesn’t know how to hold himself still, Jesse with a palm on the back of Genji’s neck to ground him.

 

There are a lot of things he’s been wanting to say to them, but they all feel like too much for what is, essentially, the first time they’ve met.

 

_I’ve been waiting so long.  I can’t believe you’re here._

 

_I missed you even though this is the first time we’ve been in the same room together._

 

Then he doesn’t get a chance to say anything at all, because Genji lurches forward and throws his arms around Lúcio, pulling him into a hug.  Hands around his waist, mouth tucked into his neck, fingers fisting in his shirt. Lúcio freezes for a second, glancing warily at Jesse, but he’s wearing the same stupid-happy expression that Lúcio can feel on his own face.  He hugs Genji back, trying not to be too obvious when he presses his nose against Genji’s shoulder and inhales.

 

Genji smells like expensive cologne, something citrusy and clean.  Floral detergent, maybe. Some kind of lotion.

 

He doesn’t have any of the same compunctions about discretion as Lúcio— Genji shoves his nose into Lúcio’s throat and breathes in deep.  He makes a noise, high and whining.

 

“Oh my god,” Genji says, squeezing him tighter.   _“Finally.”_

 

Lúcio laughs.

 

“I know, right?”  

 

Genji’s warm and _solid_ and vital against Lúcio.  His throat is tight, and his he feels shaky; Lúcio’s been wanting this for so long.

 

Jesse taps Genji on the shoulder, and he pulls back frowning, but Lúcio doesn’t have any time to wonder why before he’s in Jesse’s arms.  Picked up off his feet, and swung in wide circle, surprised laughter bubbling out of him.

 

“You,” Jesse says, setting him back down, “are _tiny,_ darlin’.  I mean I knew you were small, but-”

 

“HEY!”  Lúcio protests, but still leans back in to hug him properly.  Jesse is enormous, big enough that Lúcio is swallowed in his embrace.  Big enough that he has to lean down, even with Lúcio up on his toes. “I’m not small, you’re just crazy tall!  You’re the outlier here, not me.”

 

Jesse hums like he’s amused, and Lúcio tucks his face into his chest, and breathes him in, too.  He’s wearing a different cologne than Genji, something woodsier. When he turns his head to the side he can see Genji watching them, tongue darting out to lick over his bottom lip.

 

After a while Jesse lets him go but doesn’t really move out of his space.  Genji slides in closer and reaches out to hold his hand like he can’t help himself.

 

“How much time do we have?”  Jesse asks, and Lúcio glances towards the door.  His assistant has materialized just inside it, and is watching him with an apologetic grimace.

 

“Not long, unfortunately.  But I’ll have more time after the show, if you guys wanna come backstage.  I don’t head out for my next gig right away.”

 

Genji runs his thumb over Lúcio’s knuckles, looking sly.

 

“Enough time to come by our hotel, maybe?  We get to see you live we thought… maybe you’d let us return the favor?”

 

Lúcio’s brain skips like a scratched record, blood rushing through his ears and mouth hanging open.  Jesse seems to take it for hesitation, or maybe rejection, speaking up to backtrack on Genji’s behalf.

 

“You ain’t gotta, of course, if you don’t want.  Up to you, darlin’. No hard feelings.”

 

“NO!”  Lúcio says, loud, and then cringes at the volume.  “No, I mean, yeah, yes. I’d, uh… I’d like that. But only if you want!  You guys don’t owe me anything, I don’t want you to feel like you have to… reciprocate somehow.”

 

Genji’s shaking his head, but Jesse speaks up first, taking Lúcio’s other hand with a smile.

 

“Lúcio, have you _seen_ yourself?  You ain’t some obligation.  We want all the time we can get with you, while we got ya here.  Long as it’s somethin’ you’re interested in, too.”

 

Lúcio flushes hot, and then he’s nodding, fast and hard.

 

“Yeah.  Yes. Please.”

 

Genji’s smile is euphoric.  He lifts Lúcio’s hand to his mouth and kisses his knuckles.

 

Lúcio breathes, and tries not to combust.

 

“We still get a picture before you go though, right?”  Genji asks, lifting his phone in question.

 

Lucio nods again, and they all press in close as Genji snaps a selfie, all three of them grinning.  Lúcio signs a photo for them both, doodling a few hearts on each one. His assistant is clearing her throat and looking vaguely distressed by then as the three of them linger.

 

Finally he has to go, but not before Genji leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek.  Quick and chaste.

 

Like an afterthought, except he looks too pleased with himself.

 

“See you later, Lúcio,” he says, backing towards the exit.  

 

Lúcio nearly trips over his feet.

 

“L-later!”  

 

When he steps into the hall he leans back against the door, and slams his head into it once, hard enough that it thumps loud.

 

Then he steels himself, and gets moving.

 

The show must go on.

 

-

 

Jesse and Genji’s tickets give them access to a raised platform just in front of Lúcio’s setup.  It’s all standing room only— Lúcio’s music is made for _dancing—_ but it’s close enough that he’ll be able to see them some even with the lights and smoke machines and noise.  His intro is playing now, beats pulsing higher and higher, lights going wild.

 

It’s more nerve wracking than usual, knowing they’re out there watching.

 

It’s more exciting than usual, playing just for them.

 

He hears his cue, and when the lights cut out he hurries to his rig, and gets into position.  Everything on stage is pitch dark. The crowd is an ocean of glow stick necklaces and bracelets in a dozen shades of neon.  Flashing LEDs, glowing cell phone screens scattered through the blackness. The roar of the crowd has fallen back— it’s not a hush, exactly, can’t be with so many people, but it’s close enough.  

 

A heavy note of bass pulses over the room.  The lights built into Lúcio’s clothes thrum to life, followed by those on his rig.  The noise the crowd makes is deafening. Spotlights twist over the audience for a moment, and Lúcio spots what he’s been looking for; Jesse and Genji right up front, lit up in strobing flashes.  

 

His nerves fall away.  Burn off like tissue paper set to a flame, and Lúcio lifts one hand to his headset as the lights finally settle on him, and smiles wide.

 

“Heyyo!  Thanks for coming out, everybody, let me hear you!”  Everyone screams, and it’s deafening in the best way.  He glances at the platform in front of him; Genji has his hands cupped around his mouth, shouting as he jumps up and down.  It dies down some after a moment, and Lúcio pumps his fist in the air. “Alright! I’m Lúcio, and I been waiting for this all day, you guys ready to go?”  The crowd surges with noise again, and Lúcio puts a hand on his tables, and nods. “Let me see you dance for me!”

 

Everything _goes,_ beats thrumming loud.  Lúcio falls into it easily, effortlessly, body moving in sync to his music.  

 

The light show is intense, so he can’t always see the crowd.

 

When he can, Genji and Jesse are dancing.

 

-

 

He only sees them for a moment backstage.  A good portions of fans on the platform have access, and he ends up signing a handful of hurried autographs and taking a few weary selfies as he makes his way through them.  He’s dripping sweat and still trying to catch his breath when he gets past, security gently nudging people aside to clear his path.

 

When he reaches his dressing room Jesse and Genji are standing outside it, Reinhardt by their side with his arms crossed.

 

“LÚCIO!”  Genji yells, grinning, and Lúcio can’t help the answering smile that breaks out over his face.  “You were amazing!”

 

“That was somethin’ else, sweetheart.  You really know how to put on a show!”

 

He’s high on adrenaline from the show, buzzing and alive with it.  There is no one he’d rather see right now, nowhere he’d rather be than with the two of them.

 

Finally, finally.

 

Lúcio leaps at them, throwing his arms around them as best he can.  Jesse is too tall, Genji can’t be still.

 

It’s perfect.

 

“Thank you.  God, I’m so glad you guys came.”

 

They squeeze him back, and if all the sweat and bulky gear and lights bother them, they don’t mention it.

 

“Us, too,” Genji mumbles into his hair, Jesse rubbing at the small of his back in slow circles.

 

Lúcio pulls away, puts some space between them and scratches at his head.  Lifts one hand to rub at the back of his neck, uncertain. He doubts they’ve changed their minds in a handful of hours, but Lúcio can’t know for sure.

 

“Look I gotta get cleaned up, get squared away but uhh… the car you guys came in is waiting for you out back, to take you back to the hotel.  If it’s still alright I can meet you guys there later?”

 

They both smile, and Genji takes his hand, and squeezes.

 

“Don’t keep us waiting too long, okay?”

 

Lúcio grins, and nods.

 

It’s more than okay.

 

-

 

Lúcio has an elevator keycard to get into Jesse and Genji’s penthouse suite.  

 

It’s absurdly ritzy— Genji and Jesse had freaked out for a while, sending him tons of pictures as they looked around.  A balcony with a view people would kill for, an oversized hot tub, an enormous king size bed. A kitchen stocked with food, a shower nicer than Lúcio’s back home, a sprawling living room full of lavish, comfortable couches.

 

They’re gonna lose their shit when he tells them he booked it for them for the next week, along with a bunch of restaurant reservations and touristy bullshit for them to do, if they so choose.  They already had to travel for hours to get to his show, and they don’t have any obligations waiting for them back home.

 

Might as well take the chance to give them a little vacation of sorts.  Lúcio really likes surprising them.

 

Genji really likes surprises, and Jesse likes when Genji is happy.  Everybody wins.

 

Lúcio holds the card over the scanner, trying to gather the nerve to swipe it and ride the elevator up.  Reinhardt is watching him from just outside the elevator doors with amusement on his face.

 

Genji and Jesse know he’s coming, are already waiting for him.

 

_Ready to put on a show for you, sweetheart.  When you get here come on up._

 

“Need some help working the scanner, sir?”  Rein asks, deadpan.

 

He never calls Lúcio sir.  Lúcio cocks a brow and shoots him a look, but the only response he gets is the corner of Reinhardt’s mouth quirking up slightly.

 

Lúcio scans the card just to escape his silent judgement, stomach lurching more than usual as the elevator climbs.

 

It’s not nearly long enough before it comes to a stop, doors sliding open to reveal the suite.  Nothing Lúcio hasn’t seen before, in dozens of places all over the world. One fancy hotel is the same as another.

 

There’s nothing remarkable about it for him other than the people inside.  

 

There’s no sign of Jesse and Genji in the entryway, so he heads further inside, hands shoved in the pockets of his hoodie.

 

“Hello?”  It’s a warning more than a greeting.  He definitely doesn’t want to startle them.

 

“In here, darlin’,” Jesse calls back.  Lúcio follows the sound of his voice.

 

When he finds the bedroom— the raised area of the space that serves as a bedroom, hot tub inset in the stone floor a few yards away—  his mouth goes dry.

 

Genji and Jesse are in bed naked, tangled up in one another atop the blankets.  They’re both on their sides with their legs entwined, lips wet like they’ve been kissing.

 

 _“Oh,”_ he says, breathy and soft.  “Hi.”

 

Genji rolls over to face Lúcio, leaving Jesse spooned up behind him.  They’re both looking at him, but Jesse’s hands are roving slowly over Genji’s body.  Genji tilts his head to give Jesse room to mouth at his throat, and Jesse obliges, kissing down his jaw.

 

“Hello,” Genji says. Lúcio swallows and tries not to stare at… anything, for too long, but it’s impossible.  “Make yourself comfortable.”

 

There’s a couch near the bed, one they’ve clearly dragged from elsewhere in the room for him to use.  Lúcio’s feet feel clumsy as he crosses the room and collapses into it, leaning back into the plush cushions.  On the way over he told himself it wasn’t a big deal, they’d done this countless times before, it was no different than watching them together on camera, except he’d been wrong.  

 

It is very different with both of them so close.  Lúcio knows what they smell like, what it feels like to be held in their arms.

 

How soft Genji’s lips are, gentle on his cheek.

 

“You were amazing tonight, dollface.  This is all for you. Tell us what you want.”

 

Lúcio wants everything.  Wants anything they’ll give him, anything he’s allowed to have.  He takes off his hoodie and tosses it on the floor, adjusting himself in his clothes.  Genji’s hard, tip of his cock slick and bumping into his belly. Lúcio knows Jesse is too; Jesse’s hands never stop moving.

 

It’s hard to drag his eyes away.

 

“Kiss him,” he says, painfully earnest.  It’s easier to tell them what to do than he expects.  He’s done it before.

 

They obey, just like they always do; eagerly.

 

Shamelessly.

 

Genji rolls Jesse onto his back and straddles him, mouths slotted together as Jesse rubs up and down his thighs.  He digs his fingers into Genji’s ass, and squeezes. Lúcio doesn’t mean to make a noise, but it’s loud and unabashed.

 

“Do… do that again.  Touch him.”

 

Jesse’s _been_ touching Genji, but they both know what Lúcio means.  He watches Jesse sink his fingers deeper into the meat of Genji’s ass, massaging at him.  Genji starts rocking his hips, letting Jesse guide him into a rhythm, and Lúcio lets out a rough breath.  Palms himself through his clothes, then stops— he doesn’t think they’ll mind if he touches himself, but he doesn’t want to make them uncomfortable.  Jesse must have caught the motion out of the corner of his eye, because he breaks their kiss to look towards Lúcio with an indulgent expression.

 

“You do whatever you like, baby.  We certainly ain’t gonna mind. Be a shame for us to get off and leave you all worked up, yeah?”

 

Genji’s watching him now, too, black eyed and hungry.

 

“We want you to,” he says, and Lúcio yanks off his shirt, works open his pants, and pulls himself out with a groan.

 

 _“Fuck,”_ he says, stroking himself slowly as Jesse and Genji stare.  They swear in unison with him. “Keep going.”

 

It’s the last instruction he gives them, and Lúcio’s grateful they don’t ask for more.  He miles from articulate.

 

They kiss, and kiss, and _kiss,_ and then Lúcio watches Genji sink down on Jesse’s cock and ride it like he’ll die without it, hard and fast and needy.  They aren’t taking things slow, but they make it last. Lúcio wants to come with them, or _one_ of them at least, but it’s torture to wait.  

 

They glance at him over and over, mouths open as they gasp and touch each other.  Lúcio’s arched up off the couch by the end of things, toes curled in his shoes as he shakes out his climax.

 

Genji calls Lúcio’s name as he comes over Jesse’s stomach.  

 

Jesse follows shortly after, _that’s right baby, take it all for me._

 

Lúcio short circuits and leans back, melted into the couch, watching the two of them breathe the same air as they come back to themselves.  Lúcio wants to kiss them. Wants to crawl in bed with them and sleep until morning, but they don’t offer, and Lúcio doesn’t ask.

 

Jesse is the first to move, kissing Genji one last time and then grabbing for his discarded boxers to clean them both.  Afterwards he gets up and heads towards the bathroom— Lúcio watches him go. Jesse moves languidly, like the whole world is gonna wait on him, and they probably would.

 

Lúcio knows he would, anyway.

 

He comes back with a wet washcloth, and Lúcio takes it with a mumbled thanks, and wipes at the mess he’s made before tossing it on the floor.  

 

Jesse’s on the bed again, Genji’s head in his lap, both of them looking drowsy.  Lúcio can feel his own exhaustion just under the buzz leftover from his orgasm; the sleepy, sated afterglow dripping through him.  He doesn’t want to wear out his welcome, so he stands and reaches for his clothes, only for Genji to stop him.

 

“Hey, you don’t have to, uh…”  Genji starts, and then pauses. Jesse and Genji share a look Lúcio can’t decipher, then Genji glances back at him.  “You aren’t attached to that shirt, are you?”

 

It’s not what he was going to say.  Lúcio frowns down at the fabric in his hand; it’s just a black v-neck, worn with use.

 

“...no?”

 

Genji smiles.

 

“Let me have it.  Take one of ours.”

 

“Here,” Jesse says, getting up to dig through a pile of clothes in the corner next to their duffel bags.  

 

He comes back with two shirts, a blue tank top that is clearly Genji’s and a red flannel that will swallow Lúcio whole.  Lúcio hands off his shirt with a grin and takes those instead, pulling them both on, then his hoodie. The flannel sticks out the bottom, longer than even his sweater.  Lúcio grins wider.

 

Genji’s sitting up on the bed now, Jesse hovering next to him, both of them totally unbothered by just how naked they are.

 

Lúcio is only bothered because he has to go, and they look soft and warm and familiar.  The silence between them stretches on and on. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

 

“I should really be going.”  It’s the last thing he really wants to do, but neither of them speak up, and he’s not going to invite himself into their bed.  Genji bites his bottom lip, head tilting to the side.

 

“Can I have a goodbye kiss?”

 

Lúcio’s cheeks heat, which is ridiculous.  They just watched him jerk off, watched him come over his fingers.  A kiss is mild in comparison.

 

Mild but intimate.  Lúcio nods, crossing the distance between them until he’s easing between Genji’s knees.  He leans down slow, uncertain of how much of a kiss Genji really wants.

 

Lúcio closes his eyes and brushes their lips together.  Genji’s palms come up on either side of his face, holding him in place as he deepens it.  Licks into Lúcio’s mouth, and one of them whimpers, but Lúcio isn’t sure who.

 

Him, probably.  He certainly feels like whimpering.

 

Genji kisses like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do, and when they finally break apart he leans again.  Kisses Lúcio once, twice, three times more. By the time he lets Lúcio stand they’re both breathless. He wraps his arms around Genji and pulls him down into a hug, tight enough that it almost hurts.

 

Lúcio wishes it was tighter.  Wishes Genji would pull him down, and never let him go.  After a while he does, though; then Jesse cups his face, pulls Lúcio up on his toes, and does it all over again.

 

“Goodnight, Lúcio,” he says when he releases him, and Lúcio nods at them both.

 

“Goodnight,” Lúcio replies, backing up towards the hall.  When he’s about to disappear around the corner Genji lifts Lúcio’s black shirt to his nose, and breathes in.

 

“Gonna miss you,” he says.  Lúcio’s smile hurts a little on his face.

 

“Gonna miss you too, gorgeous.”

 

Then he’s gone, riding down the elevator with his hands in his pockets, feeling the distance between them more with every passing moment.

 

He pulls out his phone and sends them a text.

 

_btw that room’s yours for a week, check the top drawer of the bedside table_

 

It’s full of all the information about the private tours they can take and the places they can eat and the clubs they can get into, all on Lúcio’s dime.  Breweries and blacksmiths and animal rescues. Everything he could think of they might be even remotely interested in doing.

 

The elevator is sliding open when he gets a response; Reinhardt is grinning at him.

 

He’s never going to live this down.

 

Jesse:  you’re too good to us, baby

 

Genji’s message comes later, when he’s already tucked away in his own hotel room, alone in bed and half asleep.

 

Genji: miss u already ;;

 

Lúcio tucks his face into his arm, and just breathes for a while.

 

 _Miss you too,_ and Lúcio shoves his phone under his pillow, and lets sleep take him.

 

He knows from experience tomorrow will come early.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me nice things or come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/scifictioness?lang=en)


End file.
